What Was There All Along
by Booklover256
Summary: Kim has always loved Jared but he has never looked her way. But what happens when he imprints on her the first day he comes to school after phasing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first story so please go easy on me. I'll still post even if I don't get any reviews because I hate the people that do that but might take awhile since I have school and homework. Constructive criticism will be good too but not to harsh please.**

Kim POV

It's been 2 weeks since Jared was absent at school. How do I know this? That's because I sit next to him in history class. I've always had a crush on him but not once did he look my way. He talked to me only for borrowing a pencil or something like that too. He's been getting taller and buffer lately before he left and I don't know why. Don't worry I'm not a stalker. I'm just very observant.

Anyway, I'm sitting in history class right now and surprise, surprise: Jared's not there. Even though the teachers say that he's sick, I'm getting frustrated because this class is working on a project with our partner sitting next to us and my partner's been sick these few weeks and I have been doing this all by myself.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the chair next to me scrape and a person sitting there until he says," Here."

I jump a little and then blush because he's finally here. As always he's ignoring me. I can understand though. I see him with all the pretty girls. I'm not saying that I'm ugly but I guess according to "his standards" I'm not "pretty enough to look at." He didn't really say that but I knew that that was what he was practically saying. Again I get pulled out of my thoughts by the one and only Jared. "Hey can I borrow a penc-" then he suddenly stops as my eyes connect with his.

Jared POV

_Yes! I can finally come back to school after 2 weeks of being a werewolf and learning how to control my anger._ I thought as I walk into my history class. I sit at my seat and I hear the girl next to me jump a little. I mentally roll my eyes but not before thinking that that was one of the cutest sounds I've ever heard. _Weird._

I listen to Mrs. Bay as she says that we have to take notes with our partner. I look for a pencil but then realize that I didn't bring one so I turn to the girl next to me and say," Hey can I borrow a penc-" but then I suddenly stop as my eyes connect with hers.

Suddenly it's like the Earth shifts. Gravity's not holding me down anymore, it's her. All that mattered to me before like my family or loyalty to the pack was gone. All ties from that broke off but then reconnected with her. I want to protect her from any harm and comfort her when she needs it. No one will harm her or make her cry if I can help it. I can't live without her now.

**Review if you want please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's another chapter and I like to give a shout out to PrincessCinder for being the first one to review and for the constructive criticism. I'll definitely take that into consideration. Also I didn't do this last time but here's a disclaimer. I own nothing but Blake and Zeke. (You'll meet them in this chapter) :) **

Kim POV

I blushed when he started to stare and looked down. I figured out what he was asking me and got a pencil out. I gave it to him and when our fingers touched, it sent electricity through me. By the gasp that came out of Jared, I could tell that he felt it too. I looked into his eyes again and got lost in his brown almost black orbs.

We stared at each other for a while until the bell rang. I jumped a little and rush out blushing harder than I did before.

"Wait!" someone shouts but I'm too far away to hear who it was.

I enter my next class and sit next to my only friends Blake and Zeke. We were friends ever since we were born. Hell, all of our moms were friends before we were born. They met when they were in high school and all got pregnant basically at the same time so our birthdays are only a couple days apart from each other. We also understand each other since our dads left at some point in our lives too. Mine left first when I was five, Zeke's when we were eight and Blake's when we were ten. "Hey" I say and they smile at me.

Blake is the more outgoing person in our little group of friends. He's average in height, has black hair and emerald green eyes. He's also a pitcher in baseball and is one of the best. Zeke is the complete opposite. Even though he's the same height as Blake, he has blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He plays baseball too but just for fun. He's a quarterback in our football team and is also very good.

I sit down in the middle and about one hour goes down the drain. _Finally _I smile relieved that the torture is over. "Oh my god I thought Mr. S would never shut up." Blake says throwing his arm around me. "I know." Zeke replies throwing his arm around my other shoulder. We walked to lunch and I swear I heard a growl somewhere in the hallway. We sit down at our regular table next to the 'La Push' gang table and see Jared walk in looking angry and yet sad at the same time. He's obviously looking for somebody but seems to can't find them. I turn back to Zeke and Blake finding them staring at me.

"What?"

"What happened?" they ask at the same time. "OK first of all that was freaky and second I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? Well your blushing says a different thing." Blake replies.

I sigh and tell them about Jared and our staring. By the time I finished I was pretty sure I was red as a tomato. Zeke, being the positive friend, smiles and replies, "That's great. Maybe your crush since kindergarten is finally being reciprocated. "I smile and turn to Blake to see what he has to say. His lips are in a hard line and finally sighs,"I'm not saying it's bad that he's finally paying attention to you but, just be careful okay? Make sure it's not for a bet or something like that but that he's finally noticing you for you."

I get up and hug them both. "Thank you both for looking out for me and Blake, I'll keep in mind about what you said. Now, I have to go to the library so I'll see you guys after school."

The final bell rings and I wait on the benches reading, waiting for Zeke and Blake's practices to end. I'm so engrossed with the book that I don't realize someone sit next to me until they tap me on the shoulder. I jump and turn around. My breath catches when I realize it's Jared and bookmark my page. "Uhh I forgot to give you your pencil back." I smile nervously and take the pencil back. "Thanks."

Then he asks a question that breaks my heart. "So, what's your name?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm sorry that it took so long but I was traveling with my family and I didn't have time. Anyway thank you guys for the encouragement and I'll try to make my chapters longer. I own nothing but Blake and Zeke.**

Kim POV

_What's my name? Seriously? _Now I wasn't just sad, I was angry. "What's my name? Why do you want to know my name now if you didn't bother learning it earlier? I sit next to you in history and you never talked to me unless you had to. I was in school with you since kindergarten!" I shouted at him.

He just looked down with a broken expression. My heart softened a little. _No! Stay strong. He deserves it. _"If you want to know my name, find someone else but good luck with that since barely anybody knows who I am. Including you." With that I walk towards Blake and Zeke who were waiting for me.

I could tell they had questions but one look from me made them shut up. "Lets go." Blake said. I didn't reply, I just started walking home.

Jared POV

_Where is she? _I look around in the cafeteria but before I could look any further, Paul nudges me. "What?" I growl. "Dude what's wrong with you? You were fine this morning and now you look like you want to kill everybody." "I imprinted and I can't find her." He just started laughing. "Who's the unlucky girl?" "I don't know." Paul started hyperventilating then and I wanted to punch him so bad but I restrained. "You don't know the name of your imprint either? Oh man this is gold."

After that I snapped. I jumped up and ran out of the cafeteria. I missed the rest of school and came back just to get my homework when I saw her again. She looked even more beautiful if that was possible. I started walking towards her on the bleachers and tapped her shoulder. I frowned a little when she jumped. I didn't mean to scare her.

"Uhhh, I forgot to give you your pencil back." She took it out of my hand and even her skin skimmed mine, I still felt the electricity run through me. Even though I kicked myself many times for this, I had to know her name. "So, what's your name?"

What killed me more was the sad look she had before it changed into anger. She yelled at me and the more she did, I got angrier and angrier at myself. _How do I__ not know her name? She's the most important person to me and I don't even know her name._

I looked down when she told me," If you want to know my name, find someone else but good luck with that since barely anybody knows who I am. Including you." That was like a punch to the face instead of the gut. She walked down and met with the same two guys I saw earlier in the hall. I ran to the woods and phased for the second time today out of anger.

Forget about getting my homework. I'm going to find out her name by the end of tomorrow.

**Hey guys. Again sorry for the long wait. This is just a filler chapter for you guys if that's what it's called. My chapters from now on will be longer like you guys requested.**


End file.
